The love of two times
by untamed hanyou
Summary: kagome thinks inuyasha is her soul mate that are separted by time. Kagome is in need of the rest of her soul to get to him. what happens when Kagome finally learns the truth of her self and who her true soul mate is. revised
1. chapter 1

Kagome's POV

We landed on a beautiful courtyard aligned with beautiful red roses that's all I saw before my vision went black and my dreams and my memories flowed into my mind as one. No one could tell me why Inuyasha blocked my memories; I must have spent hours walking in the darkness of my mind. My mind only thought of him, the one my soul was pulled to: Sesshoumaru. But the more I thought about it, inuyasha was someone i could never love but I felt like I had to stay by him like it was something I had to do but my heart truly aches for sesshoumaru. I can't help my feeling and my how my heart is pulled to him.

"I must find my way out of this darkness, or I won't be able escape my mind." Kagome talks to herself in the darkness of her own mind. But all she needed to do was think of him and light filled her mind and she slowly began to regain herself and opened her eyes.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Sesshoumaru sat next to her in the informatory, promised himself that he would never leave her again. When he saw her eyes opened, he immediately stood up over her to let her know that he was there and he would never leave her alone again. But to his avail his eyes were clouded from the truth and wanted nothing more to kill his half-brother for his involvement in his mate's condition.

"Kagome….do u know who I am" he looked at her lovely to assure her that he was there and to promise to never leave her.

"Um…you seem like I've known you forever and we are more than just friends like lovers maybe." Kagome unsure if the word would hit hard or like an insult to the great lord of the west.

"That's right we are lovers…mates actually. We belong together. Our fates have been intertwined for a reason mate. For a reason unknown my half-brother deceived you, he has altered your memories to make you believe that you are he's mate. He has betrayed you. Do you seek logic in my words? "Sesshoumaru questioned her eyes and found nothing but longing and forgiveness for him and his brother.

"I believe you but I do not hate him in fact I even forgive him. But it seems that my body wants to stay with him for reason unknown. Like it is something I have to do. But my heart is pulled to you because my soul belongs to you. I do not even understand the words I have just spoken. I wish to speak to inuyasha himself." Kagome tries to get up but sesshoumaru gently touches her shoulder to push her back down.

As Sesshoumaru hand barely grazed Kagome's heart, she pulsed. While arching her back and made the most heart retching scream that would make any man's heart youkai or human hurt.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do but step back as the pinkish/ red light engulfed her. He listened as a power engulfed her and all he could do was waiting till it entered her. Kagome had released all her power. Sesshoumaru touching her heart triggered all her memories, all her power that she didn't know that was being suppressed come out. The castle itself shake. All the servants and sesshoumaru had no choice but to leave the castle and wait safely outside as Kagome underwent a transformation. For she was the most powerful miko youkai that lived.

Sesshoumaru's heart felt in turmoil he had no idea what to do.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I except you to tell me what the hell is going on in my castle." The voice alerted him that kagome's father had indeed returned home. He had heard word of kagome's appearance in the lands and went in search for her.

"Lord Hibachi. How fares your trip. I have brought kagome home. While trying to push her back down to stay in bed till you arrived, I must have triggered something. Because at the touch of my hand on her heart she went into a power transformation. I do not understand what could have caused this transformation, I merely touched her." Sesshoumaru replayed his thoughts for the lord.

"huh, sesshoumaru it seems that at the touch of you, her true soul mate her power and memories have been returned and she is undergoing a transformation to fix what was done to her in her absence." The lord pondered even thanking his son-in-law for the return of his daughter but faltered when he arrived at the trembling of his castle and daughter.

The castle shooked but did not damage it further than a couple of fallen pictures that covered the marbled walls. In the informatory kagome was sat back down from the bright pink light. Her appearance greatly altered. Kagome's hair black grew to her knees with red tips and forelocks, her leaned body, toned to the most beautiful shape, her star crest on her forehead interwined with sesshomaru's moon crest. Kagome was sesshomaru's mate to be and her courting mark told as much. Kagome walked the halls of the magnifiance mansion. She walked till she saw a light and was determined that would led her outside. She walked towards the light and found herself outside looking at a crowd of people staring at her. She walked up to the man that was pulling her very soul. The one she remembered as her mate-to-be, Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I remember everything. But I am also confused as why your brother betrayed me and why I am still feeling like my body is compelled to protect him." Kagome questioned. Her long black hair found its way in front of her face to hide the fact that her body for some reason still, wanted to travel with inuyasha despite all the betrayal he had done to her.

Sesshomaru was mad at the fact that his mate was drawn to inuyasha, the half-breed brother but he had no answer for her. All he could do was granted her the permission to travel with him. Although he would follow her.

"That my mate I am unsure of. But I will allow you to travel with him to find that out, although if he touches you I will not hesitate to kill him." Sesshomaru statement did not shock her and she understood he's rules. Although she had no idea where to find him or what to ask of him when she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meeting

She smiled, and Kagome jumped into the well and a pink light engulfed her. As she went through time itself she felt her transformation start. She felt her hanyou power along with her miko powers return to her. Her hair longed down to her hips and was highlighted with red tips. She felt ears on top of her head grow, black tipped with red. Her eyes changed from brown to a black with her iris's red. Her forehead was marked with a black star. She also grew pink strips on the sides of her face. Following her transforming she landed in her new time, her new life with her mate. With her new found powers she smelled around to find many new smells. She looked at her body. Her body newly toned from her transformation and capable of many new things. She jumped from the well and landed in a flowered filled field. She looked around only to see the beautiful flowers that filled it. She walked north, looking any and everywhere for Inuyasha. She finally decided to go where her soul was being pulled. She walked north and she reached the forest. Trees on both sides of the path, greener than you could ever imagine. She finally reached an off beaten path, she felt obligated to follow this path. The path whined and turned, dark from the lack of sun. Moss softens the path, the overgrown plants and weeds ruled the path and the trees and finally she reached him. A boy with the same looks of Inuyasha lay pinned to a tree with a single arrow to his chest. The moss that ruled the path was spreading over his right arm and his legs. She reached for him and he pulsed when she neared him.

"Inu…Inuyasha. Is that you?" She reached for him but stopped and pulled back her hand. He pulsed again and slowly opened his eyes.

When he opened his deep sun stained eyes, he looked around and caught his eyes on Kagome. His eyes began to look lustful, longing, and happiness.

"Kagome, have you finally come to free me. I have been pinned to this tree for 50 years. My feelings for you must have reached you. I may not have been awake but I have felt you for so long." Inuyasha happiness filled his voice.

She pulled the vines from his body and he fell into her arms because of the weakness from being sealed to a tree for 50 years.

"Kagome, I have longed for you for so long. I can't believe you are here. I have missed you so much." Inuyasha embrace her and tiled his head into the crook of her neck to take in her scent.

"Inuyasha, I have longed for you as well, I know I was just recently told about you and my past, but I knew about you for so long. I have sensed you for so long and knew that there was someone out there far from my reached that I must get to so I may protect them. Now that I know that it was you I am never going to leave you. I have missed you for so long. I am sorry that I was not there for you; I have felt your pain, your loneliness. I am so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome pulled her face into inuyasha Kimono and cried.

"Kagome I should beg you to please forgive me. I should be the one to apologize to you. I should of came and found you before it was too late. But after my mother died and my father died in the battle to protect you and me so many years ago, I had no one to take care of me. I was alone in the world, and being a half demon no one accepted me. I was different, I was the first to be blamed, no one trusted me and it was always always my fault. I was neither demon nor human so I had to make a world for myself. I felt that no one could fill my void. Then I learned about you and felt that I had to find you but when I found the well your father had already sealed you and your mother in, I could not get you. So a priestess told me the only way to get to you was for me to project myself into your sweet dreams, so she seal me to a tree so I may come to you in your mind. It looks like it worked and I am happy that you came and found me. Koi." Inuyasha held her as he spoke those last words to her and she knew in her heart that he only spoke the truth and knew that nothing in the world could tear them apart they were bounded in spirit and no one could break that bound.

They what seemed like another 50 years holding each other. Exploring each other's mouths and tongues. After finally the day has grown late and figured might as well find a village to settle into for the night.

Inuyasha….Lets go into the nearby village and rest for the night." Kagome hesitated to let go of his beautiful but still sleepy face.

He examined her face and found that no matter how much he wanted to be mated under the witness of the gods he knew that she was raised in a time that suggested otherwise. He submitted to her request. His face softens and a small smile creped up upon his face.

"Of course. There is a nearby village; the priestess that bound me to this tree once resided there. Obviously she is dead by now but we can stay there for the night but once morning hits lets retreat to the west. My new found mate must meet my brother the lord of these lands and be introduced into the family properly and I am assuming that you would like to see your father's castle as well. Sitters have been placed till the day you returned to rule over the east." Inuyasha graciously raised up to took hold of his mate and walked towards the nearby village.

As the walked under the beautifully lit dark blue sky, with the stars shinning unusually bright that night, they both wondered what each other could of done in their past lives to deserve such an amazing mate. Their night couldn't of gotten better if they tired. Reaching the entrance of the village, the soft orange tint of fire shown through the huts. The smell of bore meat, and spices filled the air. Inuyasha's stomach growled and roared. Inuyasha embarrassedly hide the sound. Kagome giggled and stopped and looked towards inuyasha who was trying to forcing his muscularly hands over his flat, rocky abs trying to hide the fact that he hadn't ate anything in 50 years.

"I guess you are hungry, being sealed to a tree for 50 years you should be huh." Kagome giggled and smiled.

She pulled Inuyasha towards the village. They came up against the head of the village. An older women, dressed in a white priestess top with Red pants. Long Gray hair tired back with a hair tie but still being in the way. Tired purple eyes and a scar going from her left corner forehead to her right check engulfed her old but still gorgeous face. She approached the couple and inquired as to what the one hanyou and one youki were doing in this land.

"Are ye lost. Why do ye wander in this land." The old priestess questioned.

"No, I am Kagome. And we were wondering if we might lodge in one of your huts for the night and partake in some food. We will be off in the morning. We are heading west." Kagome gently wooed the elder women into allowing them to stay in a hut on the out skirts of the village, and allowing them to eat with her.

As the elder women requested, they dinned with her. She was interested into the couple intentions and origin.

"Ah Kagome, although ye said ye just got to these lands. How might ye of gotten here." The elder woman as they learned was known as Yuuki questioned.

"Well I came from the well of time." Kagome didn't want to lie to a priestess. She felt obligated to tell her everything.

Her eyes widened, as she spoke of the well. As in this land the legend of the well was sealed and no other forced could lift the spell on the ancient well. Tales of the well stated a priestess was to come from another time to save the west and east from a terrible evil.

"Kagome, how did ye come out of the well of time." Yuuki questioned.

"Well priestess Yuuki, I came from the well because I am a priestess and a….um hanyou and my father was the one to seal the well in the first place. He sealed me and my mother in the well to protect us against a terrible evil..naraku." she was careful not to say anything that would dishonor her as a hanyou

"Umm..that would explain why you were the ONLY one to break the spell on that well. Many have tried to break the spell on that well. It is said that the one to break the spell would be of another time and will be gifted from kamii all of the gold and treasures of time. And may I ask who you may be? As Yuuki understand who kagome was she still hadn't figured out who inuyasha was.

"I am Inuyasha. I am a Hanyou and I am the prince of the west. And this is my mate Kagome, The Princess of the east and a miko and she is also a Hanyou if you haven't noticed. My father and hers were allies and we are mated for the unity of our lands." Inuyasha irritated with all the 20 questions.

"Inuyasha I know ye both are a half demon, I want to know why ye was sealed to a tree in the forest for 50 years. We have watched you for 50 years. You were sealed to that tree and no one knew why. No one understood what you could want in return for being sealed to that tree." Yuuki inquired.

"Huh, My mate was sealed on the other side of the well of time and the only way to reach her was through her mind and dreams. So I requested a priestess from this village 50 years ago to seal me to that tree so I may reach her in her mind, so she may come through the well and brake the seal on the well and on me." Inuyasha fuming with his arms folded inside his fire rat robes.

Yuuki stayed on high alert. Once the seal was gone the demon who they were protected against would most defiantly seek them out and would want control their lands and possibly the well as well. Kagome requested her and inuyasha's hut for the night. Yuuki guided them to the edge of the village. They came upon a small run down hut. They hut was drafty, with hanging siding exposing the inside of the hut. Possibly would need work to keep up a fire. Yuuki gave them blankets to keep warm because of the draft that would most defiantly blow the fire out. Inuyasha however pinned his sleeves back and fixed the hanging siding. Anything for his mate he thought.

"Your hut. It is old but it will do." Yuuki ushered them inside. Yuuki cleaned the hut for them because being on the edge of the village it lacked the attention that it really needed.

"Kagome, I am going to go get some wood for the fire. Please stay inside with yuuki until I return. I don't want anything to harm you. You and I are new mates and I am not supposed to not leave you but in these circumstances we need a fire and the old priestess is useless in getting firewood. I will return as soon as possible." Inuyasha held her face gently in his hand before he laid a passionate kiss on her lips. He left immediately in the middle of the kiss leaving kagome still frozen in her kiss.

Kagome was shocked the way he left her. Inuyasha left her in the middle of the most passionate kiss they had ever had because he felt in demon in him wanting to do so much more. Once Inuyasha reached a tree a safe distance from him and kagome but not too far in case a demon tried to attack him and his new mate. He leaned against his tree trying to catch his breath and relax himself and his demon self.

"My kami kagome, I almost lost my self.

_She tasted so good. We need her. Mate her._

I need my mate but I must think this through carefully I don't want to force her. She must agree to what we need first. Then she will be the best mate for us.

_But it must be soon we can't go without her. We need to feel the skin of our mate_."

Inuyasha forced himself up and went to look for firewood for him and his mate first night together but not quite as officially mates yet unless kagome wished it.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to return in the corner of the two-bedroom hut with blankets surround her with her only light from a small Lantern. Yuuki left her; another woman in the village was to giving birth any moment and she need to leave to deliver the baby.

Inuyasha returned with an arm full of wood and became enraged when he saw his mate huddled in the corner.

"Kagome where's Yuuki? Why isn't she here with you? That stupid old wench, how dare she leave you." Inuyasha screamed and ran towards her to see if any harm came to her while she was alone and unprotected.

"Yuuki had to go to the village." Kagome tried to explain what happened but Inuyasha was so enraged that only her kiss could calm him down. Inuyasha relaxed and made the fire near her.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of the fire to get warm. Kagome kept looking at inuyasha and inuyasha the same.

"Inuyasha..May I come over there and stay warm with you. The time you were gone the cold breeze was really cold and I can't seem to get warm." Kagome rubbed her arms to warm them but to no avail.

He just eyed her out of the corner of his eye. He just smiled held out an arm. Kagome scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder as they both watched the warm, orange fire. The fire eventually died out but not before Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder and inertly he placed kagome in his lap and fell asleep with her in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: acquiring friends

The next morning came fast; Inuyasha woke with Kagome still asleep in his lap. He smiled. He put his arms tighter around her waist and tried to pretend to fall back asleep but kagome would not be fooled so easily.

"Are you trying to pretend to go back to sleep" Kagome said opening one eye as she caught him.

"No…um I was trying to be quite while you still slept." Inuyasha turned his head and as he knew he was caught in the action.

"Uh huh" Kagome pulled his head towards her "but you are still so cute and I love you for you it" kagome kissed his lips as he kind of felt vulnerable.

They kissed for the millionth time, they wanted to stay in the hut but they both knew that would not be ideal. They need to start heading west to meet Inuyasha's brother. An unknown knock came to the door and Inuyasha overprotective as he is growled and set kagome aside to pound who ever disturbed him and his mate. Inuyasha pulled back to the hut door cover and yelled at the stupid person that disturbed him and his mate.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Inuyasha screamed at the black haired monk in purple robes stood smiling at the door with his staff in hand.

He held his hands up in defense, while he kept on smiling.

"Why my friend I did not mean to bother you but lady sakura asked me to accompany you and your mate to her hut for breakfast this morning. My name is miroku and my wife Sango will be waiting for us in the village." Mirkou stood in the doorway of the hut and tried to explained his presence.

Inuyasha was dumb founded and unsure of what to do. The monk seemed to be truthful but he still was not trusting of anyone. That was just the way he protected himself. He looked at Kagome unsure of what to do. She smiled and came over to Inuyasha to calm his demon.

"Inuyasha it is fine. I am hungry anyway. Of course we will be right out" kagome touched his arm and he let go of the door cover and followed her back into the back of the hut leaving miroku unsure if he should wait or leave them.

"huh, I better not anger his demon any more than I have. He is already overprotective of her and they haven't even officially mated yet." Miroku suggested to himself as he walked back to the village.

He decided to leave them to get dressed and they would meet him at Sakura's hut.

Inuyasha followed his mate to the back of the hut and whined the whole way.

"Kagome why do we have to follow the monk to that miko's hut for breakfast. We are not staying we must get going. I am not even hungry, do we have to go. And beside I don't like sharing you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Because I am hungry and it will be nice to show our thanks." Kagome started to walk towards the wall away from him and started to untie her kimono and let her bra wrap be shown

Inuyasha immediately noticed her taking off her kimono. All his attention was on her at this moment. Kagome even though teasing him was taking her kimono off in front of him. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to stare." Inuyasha blushed and turned her head to allow her to get dressed.

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha turned to her when she giggled. Kagome allowed her kimono fell from her shoulders to the crease of her arm. Her toned, tan back shown in the now bright sunlight. Inuyasha eyes widened at the shock of her tight body and that she would allow her kimono to fall before him.

"Inuyasha you are easily pleased, aren't you" Kagome questioned with her back still to him.

All he could get out was a nod and a quiet "yes".

Kagome turned and he could see her breast wrap, and how big and firm her breast were. How tiny her waist was. How beautiful she was in the morning light. His beast growled and rattled his bars on his cage he wanted to take her but inuyasha overpowered him.

"Kagome, why do you tease me." Inuyasha slightly growled.

"Because I have to torment you a little bit and besides we are soon to be mates are we not. We have been away from each other for a long time, why not enjoy the sight of each other's body, even if we can't mate just yet." Kagome facing him and giggled and walked slowly to him. Who was fighting his beast and backed into the corner of the hut.

Inuyasha and his beast fighting

God she is beautiful, she is so much more than I could of dreamed of

_She is gorgeous, we have to mate her. I must feel her flesh, her warmth, the rest of her body._

I agree beast but in due time. We must be gentle, she is our mate and we must show her all of our love and our thoughts first. On the next full moon. We will mate.

_Full moon. .7 days.. Beast will have to wait._

_End of inuyasha and his inner demon fight_

"Kagome, you are so beautiful. I want to see so much more of you and even feel more of you but I would rather wait till the full moon. I will be a full demon and my demon blood will be ideal to place the mating mark on you." Inuyasha walked towards her with lustful eyes." Inuyasha painfully said to his beautiful tormentor and mate

"Well till that day, Even though we won't mate for 7 days, my body wants you more than anything. And my inner demon agrees". At that moment inuyasha, took her by the waist and held her so close to her body that there was no room for even air. Inuyasha nuzzled the space between her neck and shoulder. He took in her scent and smiled a little.

" You look beautiful. You are a amazing women and I am glad to call you my mate and I can't wait to place your mating mark here…" he nuzzled that space between her neck and shoulder before he pulls her kimono back on her shoulders.

They both smiled and took in each other's scent. Unaware of the time, they were due for breakfast. Inuyasha felt and heard his mate's stomach growling with the lack of food. He brought Kagome's face up to look at him.

"Come, we will get you something to eat. Get dressed and I will be waiting for you…" Inuyasha kissed her and waited for her at the door.

Kagome nodded and went to back to getting dressed. She only bought 3 kimono's from her home in the future. The one she wore with her father's mark on the back. One with Inuyasha's family crest and one when they finally mated with both their marks on the back intertwined. She decided to wear the kimono with inuyasha family crest on it. It was all black with the silver dog on the back with red accents. Kagome dressed and decided that she look good and went outside the hut to meet him. Inuyasha watched as she walked out in a kimono with his family crest on the back. That kimono meant that they were intended mates and he was happy she wore that kimono and wanted to acknowledge that. He smiled and walked to meet her.

"Kagome you look amazing. I am glad you wore that kimono, it looks good on you." Inuyasha eyed her up and down

Kagome smiled as her intended mate complimented her. They walked to the village and all the villagers have been sending evil eyes and saying comments behind their back. They didn't like inuyasha in the village so freely. He had once tormented that village and would ransack it for food or just the joy of killing anything when he's demon got the best of him.

"Inuyasha, lady kagome over here." A monk in purple robes holding a golden staff ushered them to sakura's hut.

Yuuki had approved of kagome's kimono. She had acquired kagome to help her with the breakfast. She left inuyasha in the main part of her hut and enter the kitchen, where yuuki and a demon slayer named sango stood. She obvious was married to the monk as she glared at her husband we had been eyeing kagome's butt. Yuuki ushered kagome to cut some vegtables to be placed in a stew. Sango was interested in kagome's intentions, and why so broke the spell on the well.

"So kagome, yuuki has told me you are the one to broke the spell on the well." Sango questioned her.

" um yes that was me. I needed to, I need to head to the east to my father's land to start my search for an evil demon named naraku. He was why I and my mother were forced into the well in the first place. He has to be killed; he has killed so many people and damaged so many lives…." Kagome started before her anger rose and

Inuyasha felt her rage raising, this angered him. He rushed into the kitchen.

"kagome why are you angry. Have they harmed you, whats going on in here." inuyasha spoke as he rushed in the kitchen.

Kagome, yuuki and sango all looked at the angry hanyou rushing into the kitchen claws ready.

"uh inuyasha…kagome anger rose because she was telling us about naraku, the reason she was sent to the future" yuuki spoke to calm the enraged male hanyou.

Ignoring every one but kagome. Kagome walked over to inuyasha and calmed with a mere kiss. Kagome looked in his golden eyes and that not only calmed his anger but he fell in love more with her.

"inuyasha, yuuki and sango merely asked how and why I returned here, and I had to explain to them about naraku and it angered me to talk about the evil demon." Kagome looked at the half demon.

Inuyasha leaned on the doorway and explained them the demon named naraku:

"  
Narkau is a evil demon that will be destroyed at all cost. He has destroyed many people's lives just for the chance to get to her, she has the power of the shikon jewel in her very soul, with that she was born a very powerful miko and inu-hanyou to boot. She alone can destroy demons or purify the world of any evil in anyone's heart. And in Naraku's chance taint her soul so he can rule the evil in people's heart and eventually destroy them." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and until that moment she did not understand her true power, her true reason why she was here in this time. So her power was the sole reason why this evil naraku wanted her. To use her. She could not let this happen. Her soul was her own and she would die before she would let evil use her power. Kagome clenched fist her power began to show through. Everyone could only back away from her, her power was too much for even their human hearts. Kagome barrier burst open.

"NARAKU, you will NEVER use my soul for your own evil intentions. I WILL DESTROY YOU. Come find me you coward." Kagome screamed. She was beyond pissed her own eyes bled red from her demon side taking control of her after her angry got the best of her.

Inuyasha was alittle shocked at her power. He did not known the true limits of her power. Inuyasha knew he could calm her down but to go unscathed was another thing.

Inuyasha called to kagome. But at a safe distance.

"Kagome please calm down naraku will get his day, believe me. But tonight is the night to acquire friends like Sango and Miroku to join our group." Kagome calmed a little bit but she was still quiet pissed at him.

"Naraku must not get to me. He can't live on able to destroy people's lives like that, who knows how many people have been a victim of his deception and lies." Still angry but calmed down enough so the others could get close to her.

"We all have been a victim in his web of lies. He has my brother under his control and has cursed my husband right hand but I still think it is his lust for girls behinds. He is such a lecherous monk." Sango twitched as the monk had indeed had his hand on her butt.

"monk I told you." Sango's right hand print showed brightly on his face.

"but my dear sango, it is the curse I swear it." The monk could only smile as he rubbed the bright red hand print on his face.

Yuuki entered from the kitchen to the living area with the finished stew. She handed everyone a bowl of stew and a bowl of rice. Everyone enjoyed the tales of kagome and she enjoyed getting to know sango and miroku and even got rather off subject when kiara and shippo came in from playing with the children in the village.

"sango, miroku we're back. Is the priestess here yet I can't wait to meet her…"shippo a rather cute fox demon child with a small cat demon with two tails entered the hut.

"aye shippo they are here. This is kagome the priestess, and inuyasha her mate to be." Yuuki stood to hand shippo a bowl of stew.

They all just enjoyed each company for the rest of the day. Getting to know each other and kagome getting to know inuyasha. But a demon lurked in the shadows watching kagome and inuyasha and snarled every time he touched kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: secrets and memories returnedKagome's POV

The dinner was somewhat pleasant. Inuyasha planned on fighting with miroku over the food. Sango and me sat back and enjoyed mirkou stealing the last of the fish and provoking inuyasha with the food. Kagome pondered on how each of them was connected to narkau.

Miroku a monk whose hand tends to find its way to sango (his wife) behind. Mirkou has a powerful wind tunnel it pulls in everything that was given to him by narkau. Sango his wife has suffered the same misfortune. Sango is a demon slayer whose whole village was killed and destroyed to acquire a sacred jewel shard that once resided there. But as sango the most skilled of the demon slayers vowed to destroy narkau. But also there was also sango's brother kohaku, who is being controlled by the evil demon. Kohaku and sango were out of the village when naraku attacked it and kill the whole village. Naraku possessed kohaku into taking a hand in killing them. All attempts to gain him back all lend to kohaku not knowing who she was or showing any emotions. The evil demon had wipe his memory clean of his sister and his village. We all have a reason for wanting him dead. We all want our revenge.

The sounds of laughter and taunting awoke me from my thoughts. Inuyasha and mirkou still fighting over the last bit of food.

" Boys can't you learn to share. We can always make more you know" kagome sat as she eats her own food with poise and elegance.

" But my lady kagome. He is childish and I can't help but taunt him" miroku said still running from inuyasha while having a big smile on his face.

"Oh alright. But inuyasha, mirokou play nice." Kagome sat in silent while still eating her food.

End of kagome's POV

The sounds of laughter filled the dark space outside of the hut. But away in the forest a demon stands and waits in the dark, although it is uncertain who he may be, but he is not the evil naraku everyone is eager to kill. He has followed at a distance ever since kagome emerged from the well. Her life belongs his, and his life belongs to her. She is his true soul mate. In the inuyoukai society inu's mate for the alligances or truces or just for the lust of sex. Although very rarely, Kagome and her mate were able to combine The're power and souls, Together they were kamii's wish for peace. Together as one they were the definition of true soul mates.

"inuyasha you have stolen my mate-to-be. I will be taking her back and your life as payment for your punishment." The demon lord eye's glowed red as his anger rose.

Inuyasha was not meant for kagome. He was meant for a miko human named kikyo. But inuyasha heard of kagome's power and legacy, and wants her power to turn him full demon. But inuyasha knew the demon lurking around outside was Kagome's mate. Her true mate. He enlisted his mate Kikyo, a miko able to intervene with people lives and memories. She changed kagome's and her mother's memories. Making them think that inuyasha was her mate instead of her true mate. Her mind was blocked, blocked from the truth. Her mate sat angrily in the dark.

"Kagome, break this spell. Come back to me. I know you can, I will come for you soon. I just promise Inuyasha doesn't mate with you in my absence. If he values his life he will not taint your beautiful soul and body…that rightful belongs to me." The angry demon lord sat in the dark and all you could see and fear was his eyes but his aura grew angry and shook the ground he hoped inuyasha felt it and knew his was watching them.

Kagome felt her body pulse and the ground shoke angrily.

"what was that" kagome put a hand over her heart and questioned her suddenly feeling.

"what do you mean kagome" Inuyasha questioned her as he opened on eye and looked at her while he leaned up against the wall of the hut across from her,

"Just now I felt the ground shake and a pulse go through my body as if my soul is being pulled to someone else." Kagome said with her hand over heart as she stood and went over to the window of the small hut.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at kagome with a questioning look but under his mask he was shocked and pissed at her statement.

"Kagome, your not making any sense. Being pulled. Huh, sounds stupid to me" inuyasha leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes.

"just as I said inuyasha. I feel pulled. I am going outside. Inuyasha stay inside tonights the full moon." Kagome told inuyasha as she left the hut.

Inuyasha just arched his eyebrow and sat quietly up against the wall.

Inuyasha POV

"She knows of my night of vulnerability. Nether the less she will not leave my side until she turns me full demon.

But I can't believe she felt him. She felt his pulse of angry. She is responding to his soul, his too close, he is trying to pull her back to him. Damn him, he has gotten stronger. He still outside and I just let her go out there. Damn.

Inuyasha quickly realized he allowed kagome to go outside with the demon that is trying to pull her back to him. Inuyasha sat up and ran outside after kagome.

Kagome's POV

I wonder where I am being pulled to. She walked the dark forest alone. She came upon a hot spring, the full moon shined on the water and made the water almost glow a soft pale blue. The water rested against rocks that flowed into the river that ran off a waterfall.

Kagome sat on the bank of the hot spring and watched the stars as the shown so very brightly.

She felt the soul that she was being pulled to finally reach the outskirts of the village and was heading her way. As She waited for the soul, she laid on the ground and looked at the stars. She wondered why in her old time that stars never shown so brightly there. She heard someone approach her and didn't not even attempt to move. The powerful aura that came off this demon made her sick and comfort her at the same time.

"miko, why are you here alone." The demon questioned her as he stood over her.

Without even looking up

"because inuyasha refused to trust what I said earlier, I felt pulled to another's soul" kagome has no idea why she told this demon that, she felt only the truth is what he wanted to hear and she wanted to give him nothing more.

"why did you feel pulled?" the demon questioned

"I don't know why, I felt obligated to follow it" she answered the demons questions.

"who are you and why did you follow me here, it is your soul I am being pulled to…why" kagome questioned the demon that refused to show his face to her.

"I am lord sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, and I am pulling you to me for a reason miko." Sesshomaru came out of the darkness of the forest and into the light so she could she him.

His beautiful face was like inuyasha but with less stress and battle scars. His silver hair draped his face and down his body. His amour covered most of his beautiful sculptured chest. His clothes mimicked the colors of her red but instead of black it was blue. His cresset moon mark on his forehead was the last thing she saw before she past out from the pulse of power sesshormaru sent towards her.

Kagome had dreams that she thought she once knew. She felt, as the memories she had didn't belong to her, that they were all being forced into her head as her memories. She walked around deep in her mind, there deep in the back of her mind she found it, there answers to all she had about inuyasha and this new demon lord Sesshormaru . A block was placed over the main portion of her memories. She tried to break it free but it was beyond her strength. Defeated for now Kagome sat in the dark unable to break this block on her mind, suddenly memories of sesshomaru reached her mind and everything around her felt easier. She reached for the block once again and it snapped before she could touch it.

Kagome was overwhelmed with new memories and ones she thought was her vanished from her mind. Then everything seemed clear to her now. Sesshomaru was her mate to be not inuyasha. Inuyasha was the half demon brother of sesshormaru's, he is power lusted. He wants to be a full demon but will never be able to sustain that much power in his body. Sesshormaru was to be mated to me, long ago but the war started and my father sent me and my mother to the future for my safety.

"Sesshormaru you must have been furious with my father, for him sending me to the future and you having being separated from your mate and unsure if I was safe, ….im so sorry" kagome tried to close her eyes shut but tears forced her eyes to open.

She allowed her eyes to open and saw her mate holding tightly onto her as his demon cloud surround his and her body. Becoming aware of her surrounding she realized that she was not on the ground, they were heading to a familiar feeling castle in the distance. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw pain, loneliness. She tried to reach his face to smooth the painful look on his cheeks but her efforts was stopped by a soft claw hand.

"Sesshomaru, you must have been so lonely. I am here for you now:" Kagome let the tears that was filled her eyes in her dreams run down her face.

"my miko. I see it that the memory block is broke, but I was lonely but I have you back and your father will be most pleased to find you well and regained your memories." Sesshormaru held her hand with his until they touched down at a northern castle. The home of his mate kagome's.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's POV

We landed on a beautiful courtyard aligned with beautiful red roses, that's all I saw before my vision went black and my dreams and my memories flowed into my mind as one. No one could tell me why Inuyasha blocked my memories; I must have spent hours walking in the dark of my mind. My mind only thought of him, the one my soul was pulled to: Sesshoumaru. But the more I thought about it, inuyasha was someone i could never love and my heart truly aches for sesshoumaru. I can't help my feeling and my how my heart is pulled to him.

"I must find my way out of this darkness, or I won't be able to find the one my heart aches for." Kagome talks to herself in the darkness of her own mind. But all she needed to do was think of him and light filled her mind and she slowly began to regain herself and opened her eyes.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Sesshoumaru sat next to her in the informatory, promised himself that he would never leave her again. When he saw her eyes opened he immediately grabbed her hand to let her know that he was there and he would never leave her alone again. But to his avail her eyes were clouded from the truth and wanted nothing more to kill his half-brother for his involvement in his mates condition.

"Kagome….do u know who I am" he squeezed her hand to assure her that he was there and to promise to never leave her.

"Um… you are the one my soul is being pulled toward and I feel like we are lovers maybe." Kagome unsure if the word would hit hard or like an insult to the great lord of the west.

"That's right we are lovers…mates actually. I have followed you ever since you emerged from the well. We belong together. Our fates have been intertwined for a reason mate. For a reason unknown my half-brother deceived you, he has altered your memories to make you believe that you are he's mate. He has betrayed you. Do you seek logic in my words? "Sesshoumaru questioned her eyes and found nothing but longing and forgiveness for him and his brother.

"I believe you but I do not hate him in fact I even forgive him. But it seems that my body wants to stay with him for reason unknown. Like it is something I have to do. But my heart is pulled to you because my soul belongs to you. I do not even understand the words I have just spoken. I wish to speak to inuyasha himself." Kagome questioned knowing he would track her to this castle.

"in all due time my love but first you must heal. But first do you know my name…Kagome." Sesshoumaru looking intent on making sure that she got over this spell over her mind.

"I think its sesshy…lord sesshoumaru. I feel intent on calling you sesshy. I hope you don't mind." Kagome kinda embrassed that she knew his name but didn't know him.

"That's right. that's the pet name you gave me." Sesshoumaru gave her a lustful look and he wanted to kiss her. Feel her soft lips on his. He has been away from her for so long and he is very hungry for her touch.

"I want to kiss you sesshy. If I may." Kagome felt longing for him. Hungry for his touch almost. Sesshoumaru almost leapt for joy but under his icy mask kept his self under control especially his beast in its cage.

"of course. Anything my mates wants." Sesshoumaru lustful looks at kagome triggers that he wanted this as much as she did.

Sesshoumaru placed a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her head up and grazed his lips on hers. She had small, soft lips. She taste more amazing then he thought she did. He had longed for this day. He wished nothing more to throw her over his shoulder and retreat to his personal chamber and demand not to be disturbed. But his time with his mate was coming soon and he held the kiss to last him till that time. He broke the kiss and looked at his beautiful mate in his arms. He laid her back down but his mere touch of her heart forced her into her true transformation. The transformation of a mate's kiss that not only broke her mind bounds, but her power also.

As Sesshoumaru hand barely grazed Kagome's heart, she pulsed. While arching her back and made the most heart retching scream that would make any man's heart youkai or human hurt.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do but step back as the pinkish/ red light engulfed her. He watched as a power engulfed her and all he could do was wait till it entered her. Kagome had released all her power. Sesshoumaru touching her heart triggered all her memories, all her power that she didn't know that was being suppressed come out. The castle itself shake. All the servants and sesshoumaru had no choice but to leave the castle and wait safely outside as Kagome underwent a transformation. For she was the most powerful miko youkai that lived.

Sesshoumaru's heart felt in turmoil he had no idea what to do.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I except you to tell me what the hell is going on in my castle." The voice alerted him that kagome's father had indeed returned home. He had heard word of kagome's appearance in the lands and went in search for her.

"Lord Hibachi. How fares your trip. I have brought kagome home. While trying to push her back down to stay in bed till you arrived, I must have triggered something. Because at the touch of my hand on her heart she went into a power transformation. I do not understand what could have caused this transformation, I merely touched her." Sesshoumaru replayed his thoughts for the lord.

"huh, sesshoumaru it seems that at the touch of you, her true soul mate her power and memories have been returned and she is undergoing a transformation to fix what was done to her in her absence." The lord pondered even thanking his son-in-law for the return of his daughter but faltered when he arrived at the trembling of his castle and daughter.

The castle shooked but did not damage it further than a couple of fallen pictures that covered the marbled walls. In the informatory kagome was sat back down from the bright pink light. Her appearance greatly altered. Kagome's hair black grew to her knees with red tips and forelocks, her leaned body, toned to the most beautiful shape, her star crest on her forehead intertwined with sesshomaru's moon crest. Kagome was sesshomaru's mate to be and her courting mark told as much. Kagome walked the halls of the magnifiance mansion. She walked till she saw a light and was determined that would led her outside. She walked towards the light and found herself outside looking at a crowd of people staring at her. She walked up to the man that was pulling her very soul. The one she remembered as her mate-to-be, Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I remember everything. But I am also confused as why your brother betrayed me and why I am still feeling like my body is compelled to protect him." Kagome questioned. Her long black hair found its way in front of her face to hide her eyes that told that her body for some reason still, wanted to travel with inuyasha despite all the betrayal he had done to her.

Sesshomaru was mad at the fact that his mate was drawn to inuyasha, the half-breed brother that his father died to protect his mortal mother but he had no answer for her. All he could do was granted her the permission to travel with him. Although he would follow her.

"That my mate I am unsure of. But I will allow you to travel with him to find that out, although if he touches you I will not hesitate to kill him." Sesshomaru statement did not shock her and she understood he's rules. Although she had no idea where to find him or what to ask of him when she did.

"I understand sesshoumaru, but I will tell you this, that hanyou that has betrayed me will not touch me or foul my body. My body still remains pure for only one….my mate? Kagome truthful said as she brushed her hair away from her eyes and her sweaty forehead, sesshoumaru was compelled to throw her over his shoulder and have some much need alone time with her but he held his composure his time will come….sooner than later.

"I trust that, shall we be off my mate or do you require to rest and head out in the morning? Hoping that she would allow them to wait till morning to get to know him and her father, but mostly him.

" in the morning will surfice. So I may get to know my mate to be and my father I have not known since I was small. Kagome walked over to her father that look so much like her, that was holding back the erge to hold her.

"father, I have many questions for you and I know you have many for me as well. May we retire to the castle so we both can get to know each other..."kagome pulled sesshoumaru close and her father escorted her and her mate to the castle for some much needed conversations and dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. You know mom duties and all.

**Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's mate and the lost princess of the east**

Tales of the future intrigued both the demon lords. They were both happy to have her back with her memory full returned to her. But Lord Sesshoumaru was mad at himself; in order to retrieve Kagome's sealed memory all he had to do was to touch her. He was angry at himself for not thinking of it but was mad at himself for allowing her to be put under the spell in the first place but He was glad she was here and nothing in this world would take her from him ever again. Not even the person who placed the spell upon his mate.

In that moment Inuyasha and that evil miko of his entered his mind, although he had no wishes for either of them to remain there. When she entered this world it was him she went to, he couldn't blamed her because it was the spell she was under that tricked her mind into thinking her mate was inuyasha but it still hurt his pride in that moment. His demon growled at the thought of his half-brother touching his mate. He could smell him on her and that enraged him. He was there when she emerged from the well and he was caught off guard by her. Although his memory of her is of her and him in their childish forms but it was still her. Her figure was far from childish. Her body was filled out in all the right places and he had yet to have any alone time with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to fill that body pressed against his. It was his right as mate to mark her with his scent so no male dared to touch her. He whimpered at the thought of his half breed brother was able to place his scent on her and he had yet to do so. (a/n would be priceless to see him jealous, he seems the possessive type) This did not go undetected by Kagome. She wanted her time with him also. Her father's stories would wait her mate needed her and she needed him.

She stood and her father questioned her with a raised brow

"Excuse me father but me and my mate to be have yet to have any time to talk. To get to know each other." Kagome's father understood what she meant and merely nodded and excused himself from their sitting area attached to their chambers.

"Very well daughter, have a well rest. I will have a servant escort you and sesshoumaru to the breakfast hall at dawn. This castle has undergone changes the last time you two were here." with that he left them alone as they wished to be.

Sesshoumaru the confident demon he was simply rose to go over to her where she was sitting with her father moments ago. He wished for nothing more than to place his scent on her. He reached for her and pulled her up. He placed his nose into her neck and growled.

"Kagome allow me to place my scent on you so inuyasha may never come near you."sesshoumaru merely stated as a answer more than a question to do so.

"Sesshoumaru, please do so. Inuyasha the traitor he is should never be able to make me as his but a friend he may be." Kagome stated and placed her neck further to the left to allow him to mark her.

He growled at her submission and at the fact she still wanted the half breed as her friend. He ran his fangs along her neck drawing alittle of her blood. He lick it up with his tongue and smirked as he took in her scent. The sweet smell of sakura blossoms and rasberries. Her scent drove his wild demon out of him. He agreed to mark her with his scent not to mate her so he had to yank on his demon's chain to not allow him to mark her yet.

**Your time will come be patient. She has a mission to complete first, then she will become ours." **He told his demon as he pulled away and took in the scents in the air. He growled happily to find kagome's scent mixed with his.

She looked into his golden amber eyes and couldn't find her way out of its spell. He drove her wild but didn't allow herself to be mated yet. She still had to confront inuyasha, find out about this narkau, find him and destroy him.

Sesshoumaru broke his spell on her and kissed her fiercely. After a couple of moments they broke the kiss but neither wanting to. He guided her over to her bed. They broke gazes and sesshoumaru left to the bathroom to change out of his everyday hamaka and into his night ones. When he emerged he found Kagome in a simple white Kimono laying on her bed facing the bathroom door waiting for him. He laid next to her, and draped his arm over her and drew his nose into her neck and took in her scent.

He growled at the smell of her, this calmed his beast and him. "Sleep miko, you will need your rest for your incounter with inuyasha tomorrow. I am certain he will arrive at the palace gates tomorrow afternoon." Sesshoumaru stated in a rather intrigued voice. He was looking forward to witnessing this event tomorrow afternoon.

Kagome shuttered at the thought of Inuyasha coming for her knowing she wasn't rightfully his. He couldn't take her she was scent marked and not that she would go with him anyway. She was happy he would show up to find her then she could actually confront him on his reasons. But she felt compelled to befriend him despite what he has done. She couldn't hate him or anyone for that fact but she knew inuyasha would be some use to her later in their fight with naraku.

"Sesshoumaru, when inuyasha comes tomorrow I want us to travel back with him to the village I came to when I emerged from the well. He has some ties to naraku, though he may not know it I think the spell I was under was his doing. I know it is a lot to ask but I know this is what I must do."Kagome stated as snuggled into his back waiting for his answer.

He growled at the thought of Inuyasha so close to Kagome. He took her from him once he wouldn't allow it again. But she was right she had to fight naraku that was her battle and naraku proably had a hand in the spell she was under. He would allow her this but not without him there. He couldn't risk her again. Not ever.

"Kagome, inuyasha took you from me though I trust your judgment with him but I can not. However you may be right that the half breed naraku was indeed involved. But I have one request that I will make no adjustments on. You may accompany inuyasha but at my side as well. He can not be alone with you. You are my mate and he may never come near you or touch you without my presence or permission which I will not give without life threatens circumstance's." Sesshoumaru helf onto her tightly.

"I understand and I wouldn't want it any other way. Inuyasha may be compelled to be a friend, but a friend he will stay. I have no desire for him. I desire to only protect him nothing more. You are my mate, my lover. Only you may touch me in such ways." Kagome blushed at thoughts of being touched by the demon lord, she shook her head to force out those bad thoughts and settled into sesshoumaru's arms and had the best night's sleep in ages.


	7. author note

Attention to all my favorite readers:

My laptop was stolen with the next three chapters for forget me, Inuyasha and love of two times.  
I am in the process of rewritting them and will have them up as soon as i can. I am sorry for the wait just please wait till next week for the chapters to be finished and posted. 


End file.
